


A Moment

by indigo (indigo_angels)



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Not slash/explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2305781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_angels/pseuds/indigo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a few minutes of shooting and running and shouting in Rocket and Groot's day. I can't actually believe I have written fic about a raccoon and tree... My very first post here!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment

Rocket stood on the nose of the smoking spaceship, a stream of blue light dancing from the end of his monster gun as every muscle in his body strained to keep it upright. A satisfying array of life forms flattened themselves on the ground in front of him in response to his blasting though, which was good, and he terrified them for what he felt was just the right amount of time before shutting it off and listening to the stunned silence that fell in its wake.

“Yeah! Now that’s what I’m talking about!”

A purple head dared to raise itself from the floor over to his left and he let loose with another quick burst of blue fire, showing his canines to those closest to him for good effect.

“Keep it down or lose it!” he yelled into the silence. “You idiots all got that?”

There was no answer, which was good even though it would normally only piss him off further; he needed those dickheads to keep down, he needed them to give him a bit of time, he needed it ‘cause fucking Groot wasn’t back yet.

The spaceship under his feet shuddered and his heart started beating madly in his chest. He hoped it wouldn’t blow, he hoped to hell that it would hold all its battered parts together just long enough to get them both to safety. Whatever the fuck was wrong with it he could fix he knew that for certain, but not here, not now with all these trigger-happy low-lifes watching his every move. Where the frack was Groot?

A movement to the right caught his eye and there was a Spartoi slowly rising to his feet, his eyes on Rocket and his hand creeping towards his weapon. It was never going to work; Rocket was faster, deadlier and had far, _far_ more at stake than whatever the hell this guy’s story was. If he didn’t make it, then there’d be no one to fly Groot out – depending on if and when he decided to make his reappearance of course – and if there was no one to fly Groot out then he’d die and that wasn’t happening on Rocket’s watch, not ever.

The monster gun spoke, the blue fire danced and the prick with the gun fell in a heap on the ground.

He didn’t have long to appreciate his victory though, a movement to the left and Rocket was swinging back again, one clawed finger already squeezing the trigger when his eyes landed on a familiar, smiling form.

He sighed, stamping his foot down on the shuddering craft, trying to get it to stop shaking apart and heaved the gun up onto his shoulder. “About fracking time!” he shouted into the silence as Groot loped his way. “You get what we needed?” A low grumbling from down in Groot’s trunk settled his nerves slightly, as did the sight of the sack swinging freely over a knobbly shoulder. “Come on then, hurry it up!”

Groot didn’t seem to hurry, he never really did, but his long strides ate up the ground between him and Rocket quickly enough, just not so quick as to stop Rocket from loosing his gun three more times.

“I do not enjoy it!” he snapped in response to Groot’s grumbled accusation. “And I wouldn’t have to shoot _anyone_ if you’d got your ass in gear, you big useless heap of lumber!”

He was watching Groot folding his impossibly long limbs into the body of the ship out of the corner of his eye as he stepped back, keeping his gun on the assembled hoards, reading the hatred in their eyes that would turn into violence if he let it.

The second that Groot slid in to safety, Rocket was after him, throwing the monster gun in first, he leapt after it, grinning as he heard the laser fire burning up the place he’d been only micro-seconds before. He landed in his seat in the cockpit, Groot already closing the hatch behind him and he started easing the tired old bird upwards, playing she’d hold it together until they got far enough away to land and see what the frack was wrong with the thing. There was a dodgy moment when it shuddered and bucked, but Rocket’s fingers danced over the controls and with a final lurch and a whoop of victory, they were free and away.

Rocket stayed in the atmosphere as he tried to put half a planet between them and their current pursuers, he daren’t try to get any higher until he’d checked it all out and as he skimmed over trees and building roofs, the silence in the cockpit started to get a little oppressive. He finally swept out over blue ocean and felt a questioning branch wind itself gently around his waist.

“Knock it off,” he snapped, swatting it with an irate paw. “I’m trying to fly here!”

Groot laughed, a low rumble that always made Rocket’s inside melt.

“Yeah, ‘cause flattery will get you everywhere, right?”

Then Groot was right there, a hand, surprisingly gentle given it was made of wood, tenderly rubbing at the back of his head, scratching under the fur in exactly the right place and Rocket felt his anger leaving him, draining away as surely as if Groot had switched a tap on.

“I am Groot?”

Rocket sighed. “I’m not pissed with you, right? It’s just… it’s just…” he shook his head furiously, “Why the fuck can’t you get back _before_ I get to worrying about your knotty ass for once?”

Groot didn’t answer, Rocket never really thought he would, but the hand stayed where it was, fingers gently rubbing and Rocket flew on, slowly, slowly getting to grips with the idea that it was okay if he _cared_.

 


End file.
